metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Fault Line
The Fault Line is a room on Arcterra. It appears in Metroid Prime Hunters Description The Fault Line is the location of several items, and the second Stronghold Portal on Arcterra. When Samus Aran first enters, she must destroy several Quadtroids to disable a Force Field ahead of her. The Attameter Artifact for the second Stronghold Void is found here, behind another Force Field, and a Shock Barrier. From there, a fork in the road exists, but they lead to the same destination. Samus steps into a large arena-like chamber with a massive Force Field above her head, and the Arctic Spawn appears. Samus is successful in destroying the beast, which drops the Imperialist for her own use. On-screen instructions for using the precision and zoom features appear, and direct Samus to a red crystal switch just above her. Upon sniping this, the Force Field above her head will disappear. A lift then activates to take her up. At the top of the Fault Line, two exits are present. At first, one is sealed in by more Force Fields, though the other yields a Jump Pad for Samus' use. Through the former exit, the Portal leading back to the Arcterra Gateway can be scanned, this is the key to getting to the other side of the Force Fields. The Jump Pad area yields an open-air canyon, upon which Psycho Bit v4.0 appear from an EnemySpawner, which reward Samus with a Shield Key for destroying them. The Artifact Shield lowers, but the Shock Barrier remains to be taken care of by Samus. Towards the entrance of the canyon is the Gun Turret CPU. After scanning this, the Shock Barrier shuts down, allowing Samus to access the Artifact. However, she cannot leave her current location. A Weakened Column exists atop the central bluff of platforms, and the base can be destroyed with a Missile, creating a perfect bridge. This leads to an alternate exit to the main area of the Fault Line, where the Attameter Artifact is just for the taking. When Samus backtracks to the Arcterra Gateway, she can take the second portal to reach the unexplored portion of the Fault Line. She must shoot two red crystal switches to disable the Force Fields barring easier access. Alternatively, well-timed jumps can allow Samus to shoot the switches from the opposite side of the Force Field on her first visit, saving time. Samus last crosses through here when she enters the Stronghold Void and then when she is escaping. Fault Line features the Lore entries Seal Sphere 01, Alimbic War 09, Alimbic Prophecy 08, and Oubliette 01. It also has a multiplayer level based on it. Connecting rooms *Sic Transit (via Blue Door) *Frost Labyrinth (via Red Blast Shield) *Drip Moat (via Blue Door) *Arcterra Gateway (via Portal) *Stronghold Void (via Stronghold Portal) Inhabitants *Arctic Spawn *Psycho Bit v4.0 *EnemySpawner *Weeds *Bounty Hunters/Guardians Items ;Imperialist :Defeat the Arctic Spawn. ;Attameter Artifact :See above Scans ;Shock Barrier :"CONTROLLED BY A NEARBY CONSOLE. THIS PORTABLE SECURITY SYSTEM IS PLACED IN CLOSE PROXIMITY TO VALUABLE CARGO. THE BEAM EMITTED BY THE SHOCK BARRIER CAN NEUTRALIZE ALL BUT THE MOST HEAVILY ARMORED INTRUDER." ;Gun Turret CPU :"EXITING PROGRAM: HEAVY_ORDNANCE." ;Weakened Column :"A PERCUSSIVE BLAST MAY DESTROY THE COLUMN'S BASE." ;Seal Sphere 01 :"THE FATHOMLESS POWER OF THE CAPTIVE BEAST IS THE VERY ENGINE OF THE SEAL SPHERE. AS LONG AS ITS PSYCHIC POWERS ARE ENSNARED, GOREA CANNOT ESCAPE." ;Alimbic War 09 :"EIGHT OF OUR ELDERS GATHERED TO CREATE THE ALIMBIC ORDER TO PREVENT GOREA FROM DESTROYING OUR CIVILIZATION. THEIR FINAL, DESPERATE PLAN WAS TO CREATE THE SEAL SPHERE." ;Alimbic Prophecy 08 :"WHEN THE RED STAIN SHALL VANISH, SO SHALL THE ANCIENT ALIMBIC POWER BE MANIFEST." ;Oubliette 01 :"THE MONSTER CANNOT BE DEFEATED. AS A LAST RESORT, WE CREATED THE SEAL SPHERE TO CAGE THE HORROR FOR ALL ETERNITY." Multiplayer The Fault Line is also a multiplayer stage. Its many floors, tunnels of ice, and Jump Pads, as well as the Imperialist and Battlehammer, make it easy for any Bounty Hunter to navigate the area. Fault Line is not a default stage, and it must be unlocked by playing 22 local games. Gallery Fault Line (Level) 2.png|The hill that comprises one of the level's far sides. Fault Line (Level) 3.png|The underground tunnels connecting the hill and courtyard. Fault Line (Level) 4.png|A ground-level view of the hill. Fault Line (Level) 5.png|The tunnels that distinguish Fault Line's architecture from Subterranean's. Fault Line (Level) 6.png|A large open room found in the tunnels. ru:Неисправная Линия Category:Rooms Category:Arcterra Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Alimbic Artifacts Category:Rooms where Hunters/Guardians are encountered Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Extras